Aryl compounds bearing long fluoroalkyl chains have been used as ligands, as building blocks for advanced materials or biologically active compounds for pharmaceutical or agrochemical applications. They could also be useful for a wide variety of applications where surfactant properties are desired and/or needed. However few aryl compounds have been shown to be effective in these applications.
What is needed therefore are new aryl compounds with fluoroalkyl substituents which exhibit surfactant properties.